legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkonda
Pre-Multi-Universe Life Darkonda is an intergalactic bounty hunter who works for crimelords and evil villains. The bounty hunter has connections to the criminal empires established across the galaxy, including earth as its gangster human inhabitants that prefer to keep the aliens existence a secret and pay him for the money and private luxuries he enjoys when he secretly vacations on this planet in return that he helps them do tasks that prove to be too difficult for the gangs to accomplish. He is hired by Dark Specter to be enlisted into his United Alliance of Evil and was given exactly nine lives to keep himself alive as the ultimate evil of power rangers villainy values his life. Throughout his life Darkonda in the war against the power rangers, he had clashed against Astronemas Loyal Second In Command Ecliptor who had thought of the bounty hunter as a vile and twisted immoral being who cared only for himself. During the near end of the war, Darkonda after overhearing a conversation between Ecliptor and Astronema of their newly developed planet-destroying torpedos, the evil bounty hunter had seized an opportunity to gain supremacy as king over all the forces of the United Alliance of Evil by hijacking the fighter that was equipped with these torpedos. When Dark Specter appeared to receive a report from his general Astronema, he was fired upon by Darkonda in his attempt to seize power over his bosses group. Believing Dark Specter to be dead, Darkonda went off to finish the job by firing planet destroying torpedos at the Dark Fortress Space Station as a final farewell to his other master Astronema only for a dying Dark Specter to take the traitorous bounty hunter with as the ship with darkonda in it flew into the jaws of his mouth. What Darkonda didn't know is that he actually helped Zordan regain all his power to unleash an energy wave throughout the entire universe to kill every pure evil villain by turning them into dust and only ones with redeemable qualities like Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema. Anyone lucky enough to survive like the remaining machine empire generals with their army, the psycho rangers trapped within cards spared them from such a fate as well as Rita and Zedds son Thrax who was imprisoned inside the very same container his mother was in. Multi-Universe Darkonda is one of the many Bounty Hunters hired by The Kingpin to protect his Crime Operations spreaded throughout the Multi-Universe but that might change later, when opportunity is brought to him to commence his coup. Giving the Quantron army to Kingpin is the starting point of Darkonda's treacherous plan against him. It is indeed confirmed he is working against him as Darkonda has made his own private army group The Darken Gathering and now waits to see which member is more treacherous of The Criminal Empire to join him. Powers and Abilities Darkonda is a very skilled fighter able to hold his own against the likes of Andros the red ranger leader of the Space Rangers and Astronemas second in command Ecliptor. He wields his own magical sword that can grow from its dagger shaped form into its true length. He can throw chains out of his wrists that are able to attach like a cephalopods suction cups onto his opponent somewhat similar as to how Scorpion from mortal kombat throws his rope-spear attachment towards his enemies save for the fact that Darkonda can use it to send electrical shocks to paralyze or kill his opponent, the chains can be used for an outline for the vile alien to turn into energy connecting to the chains to make a quick possession of his enemy. The Bounty Hunter can project energy blasts from his eyes and hands, manipulate space around him to warp him away from attacks or when the going gets tough to retreat, he is able to move at super speeds. He displays magical powers to grow his enemies into giant sized. Darkonda can use his shapeshifting to hide from his enemies or impersonate them for his own sick sadistic mind game. He shows the ability to possesses peoples bodies by merging with them and adding their own capabilities and powers to his own while suppressing the person that attempts to fight back against him. The treacherous bounty hunter has also shown to use traps like a landmine shaped object with a switch ontop hidden beneath ground for anyone foolish enough to step upon will trigger four panels that are placed upon higher ground to shoot laser beams to eliminate the intruding threat. Personality Darkondas a sadistic and insane bounty hunter that goads enemies with mind games like andros into fighting him recklessly in battle and lure into his traps. He is very dishonorable as he will not hesitate to play dirty in fights and show no mercy to his opponents, further more Darkonda will kidnap people to threaten their lives in a hostage situation to make sure he doesn't get followed or use them as a shield knowing well that his enemy is weak enough to not harm their loved ones, the bounty hunter would also resort to blackmailing his enemies to make sure they do what he says, less they want to be framed,have their reputation ruined, and be punished or killed by their master. His greed does not only extend to money but to power as well, waiting all patient in subtlety for the right moment to betray his villainous employers. While he is a great strategist, Darkonda sometimes is reckless as he is noted by Ecliptor of the bounty hunters mind being unfocused with his prediction in being right, such as when Darkonda doesn't account in carefully moving away from one of his traps after his plan to kill andros got interrupted by that meddling cyborg rival of his. Darkonda is ambitious enough that he has shown the courage to turn against his master Dark Specter the ultimate evil of power ranger villains and killed him with the very weapons he developed before the bounty hunter was taken with him, unknowingly saving the earth from destruction because of his persistant greed and lust for power that driven him to his death. Darkondawieldingasword.png|Darkonda wielding his magical sword to its full length. Darkonda2.jpg Darkonda3.jpg Darkonda4.png darkonda5uv.jpg Darkonda6.png|Darkonda shooting orange energy blasts out of his hand. Darkonda7.png|Darkonda using his superspeed to get behind his opponent or around them somewhere else to do a surprise attack. Darkonda8.png|Darkonda using his spatial teleportation to use in battle or retreat from it. Darkonda9.png|Darkonda being a traitorous sneak. Darkonda10.png|What item is he stealing? (Not the scroll in this picture.) Darkonda11.png|Darkonda swears vengeance. Darkonda12.png|Darkonda piloting his ship to battle against enemies in the air. Darkonda16.png|Darkonda getting into his starfighter ship. Darkonda15.png|Darkonda bows in pretending to be loyal to his superior. Darkonda13.png|Darkonda attaches his chains to a strong opponent to absorb them into his body to take their powers and weapons to become even more powerful. Darkonda14.png|Darkonda uses the chains to enter into as turned energy into his opponents body and absorb them from the inside out while suppresing their conciousness. Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Traitors Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Usurpers Category:Swordsmen Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Starscream Category:Pilots Category:Absorbers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Kidnappers Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Speedsters Category:Trapster Category:Provoker Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Videos